Family Legacy
by ScandK87
Summary: JR has a plan to steal Chandler enterprises and Kendall Hart away from Ethan Cambius. With the help of the other Chandlers, Jr sets his plot in motion. Ch2up!
1. Default Chapter

Well thanks for reading. This is my first AMC fic so I hope you enjoy it. I kind of changed a few things around from whats actually happened in the show over the last few months. Hope you still like it.

* * *

The hour struck one on the old clock at the Valley Inn restaurant. The dining room was filled with the usual crowd of people, eating their brunch and sipping their wine. Among them were JR Chandler and his son Adam Junior. JR looked proudly at his son as he fed AJ small bits of food. Slowly, JR began to think of all the precious time he lost with his son and he cursed all those that betrayed him, especially his lying wife. Not far from JR's table, Kendall slowly made her way into the restaurant with Ethan not too far behind. She scanned over her surroundings and spotted her friend.

She turned over to Ethan and said, "Looks like JR is here with little Adam. Do you mind if we join him?"

"Not at all. Whatever makes you happy." Ethan responded with a smile.

They made their way to JR's table and Kendall put her palm on his shoulder. JR looked up and smiled once he met Kendall's eyes. "How are my two favorite boys doing?" Kendall asked playfully.

"We are doing just great, right little man? Oh Kendall, please sit down and join us. I'm sure Adam Junior wouldn't mind spending time with you." JR responded. JR smiled to himself as he watched Kendall sit slowly into her chair. Ethan sat beside her then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. JR could feel the sting of jealousy as he watched Ethan and Kendall's intimacy, but he kept his exterior calm and emotionless.

"So what are you two up today? What's daddy's big plan, Adam?" Kendall asked while pinching little Adam's cheeks. She then to JR and said, "You know JR, I am so happy you won custody of your son. After what the bitch Babe did to you and my sister, she deserves to feel any pain you can dish out. Adam Jr. doesn't need her as a mother because you are the only parent he will ever need. I know you will be a great father."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. That means a lot coming from you, Kendall." JR said while eyeing Kendall with a lustful gaze. Ethan was oblivious to JR's continued long glances at Kendall.

"It is a great thing to see a Father loving his son and accepting him into his life. If there is any justice in this world, criminals like the Haywards and murderers like my father will rot in hell. " Ethan said angrily.

"I assure you that Babe's day of judgment is coming but that will happen in all due time. And I promise you, Babe and her brainless followers will crash so fast, they wont know what hit them. But in the meantime, I'm going to concentrate on making sure my son has some sense of a normal life."

"Yes, forget about Babe and let's talk about something that won't make us lose our appetites." Kendall said.

"You know, JR I have an opening at the Chandler branch of Cambius. Ever consider returning to the corporate world?" Ethan asked. JR's eyes lit up at the request. This was the opportunity he was waiting for to snatch Chandler away from the grasps of the Cambius family, and Ethan was just the right sucker to let JR steal it right from under him. JR knew he had to be cautious and pretend not to be too interested or eager.

"Ethan, I can't thank you enough for helping me get my son away from the Buchanans, and I will always owe you one, but I have to decline your offer. I would really love to spend my time at home with Adam Junior." JR said pretending to sound genuine.

"This is the perfect way to ensure your son's future and plus it will distract you from your marital problems. Just for the hell of it, I am willing to throw in a hefty signing bonus." Ethan said.

"The offer sounds tempting, but I'm gonna have to pass. Sorry for disappointing you, but my son is too important right now. Well, I think it's about time for me and little Adam to get home. It was great seeing you guys and we should do this again." JR said before taking Adam Junior in his arms and leaving the restaurant. Ethan could only stare at Kendall with confusion.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him and maybe he will see that you are trying to help him." Kendall said before following after JR. JR was busy strapping Adam Jr. into the stroller when Kendall caught up with him. "So why did you turn down Ethan?"

JR turned around and faced Kendall, "I'm curious is to why he made such an attractive offer? And besides you heard what I said, Little Adam needs me."

"You know he just wants to help you. You are doing all the things for little Adam that his father denied him. Don't be stupid JR and let this chance slip through your fingers." Kendall said while looking directly into JR's face.

"How is it that you always convince me to do things that I don't want to do?" JR asked softly.

"I guess, I just have that power over you." Kendall responded with a slightly seductive smirk.

"I could never say no to a pretty face, especially yours. Tell Ethan that Cambius has a new employee and I'll be in his office first thing in the morning to discuss the details of our deal." JR said.

Kendall hugged JR excitingly and said, "You won't regret this."

"_I know I won't"_ JR said to himself as he released Kendall from his grasp. Just as he thought, Ethan was playing right into his hands. Taking back Chandler Enterprises would be much easier than he thought.

A few minutes later, JR and his son returned to the Chandler Mansion and found Adam sitting alone in the Study berating someone of the telephone, "You better find out where Martin hid Liza or I'll have your throat. You better make it fast!" Adam slammed the phone hard onto the receiver and leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath.

"Rough day Dad?" JR asked as he put little Adam down in the playpen. Adam looked up at his son and sighed.

"You don't know the half of it. Liza keeps giving me the slip and if it wasn't for that damn Tad Martin; my daughter would be in this house right now. Damn him to hell!" Adam said angrily.

"Dad relax, I am sure they will turn up soon." JR said before fixing himself a drink. "Liza can only run for so long, and it's only a matter of time before you catch her. You want a drink?" JR said turning to his father.

"I don't think a drink is what I need right now. I find it difficult to sip Bourbon while my daughter is off to God knows where doing God knows what. And why are you so calm, aren't you at all worried that you won't see your sister again?"

"Of course I'm worried about Colby, but I have a reason for us to celebrate. Guess who I had brunch with this afternoon." JR said turning to his father. Adam glanced at JR and watched a smirk formed on his son's face. Adam remained silent; not knowing whom JR was speaking of. "Ethan Cambius." JR said finally breaking the silence. "He offered me a job at Chandler Enterprises."

Adam jerked up in his chair, "I hope you told that Cambius swine to shove his little job."

"Actually I accepted." JR said with a cocky smile on his face after taking a drink from his glass.

"You did what?" Adam asked forcefully.

"Dad think about it. If we want Chandler back it has to be done from the inside. All I have to do is stay off of Ethan's radar long enough to pull it off."

"And how do you intend on doing that?"

"Well that's the simple part. All I have to do is convince Ethan that we are such good buddies that I wouldn't do anything to ruin our friendship, which includes stealing Chandler. I'll give him a little compliment here and there; brown my nose up a bit then I'll hit him so fast his head will spin. Look, if you inflate a guy's ego just enough, he'll think he can move mountains and part the Red Sea. When he realizes he's just a mere mortal, it's already to late."

Adam nodded in agreement but still seemed skeptical, "Ah yes but how do you intend on…" Suddenly the phone rang. Adam answered the telephone, "I see, I'll be there in twenty minutes." Adam said to the voice on the other end. "That was my PI, he has a fix on Liza's location. We will finish this talk later son." JR wished his father good luck then Adam was off to meet the private investigator.

JR sat in his chair and reflected on the genius of his plan. Only if Kendall could be thrown in as an added bonus, he thought to himself. JR remembered all those lonely nights on the ship when he would find himself thinking about Kendall and he dreamt up scenarios coming home to get the girl he left behind. Fifteen minutes passed by, then suddenly the Chandler phone rang again and smacked JR out of his dream state. He checked on the baby who was playfully crawling around the playpen. "JR Chandler." He said answering the phone.

"Junior? Junior is that you?" The female voice on the other end of the telephone asked.

JR hated when people called him Junior, "No lady, the name is JR. Do you have a reason for calling here?"

"JR? You can't expect me to call you that, do you?" The voice answered.

"Listen, whoever you are, I have no time for games! Who are you and what do you want?" JR yelled.

"Why don't you look up and find out?" The woman said. JR could hear the voice more clearly now, as if the woman was in the room with him. He looked up at the doorway and saw a beautiful red headed woman on a cell phone. JR's anger completely disappeared and it was replaced with shock and a bit of confusion. JR looked questionably into the woman's face and asked, "Skye?"


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I want to thank everyone for your very encouraging reviews. Secondly, I want tosayI'm sorryfor taking so long to update. For this chapter I wanted to explain why Skye came back to town. I don't watch much GH, so hopefully the reasons make sense and you like them.P.S. I dont know the address to the Chandler mansion so I made it up. :-) Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Kendall watched JR and his son leave the Valley Inn and she may her way back to Ethan, who was waiting patiently at the table. Ethan gave a slight smirk as she took her seat. She turned to him and said, "Good news, I convinced JR to take you up on your offer. He'll be at your office first thing tomorrow morning." 

"I am glad you finally got him to see things my way. I hope I didn't take much convincing." Ethan responded.

"What do you mean by that? You think I traded my soul to JR in order for him to say yes." Kendall said jokingly.

"No, nothing like that. I just don't want to put you in any kind of a difficult situation." Ethan said before giving Kendall a small kiss on her cheek.

"You are so good to me, what did I do to deserve you?" Ethan smiled modestly at Kendall's tender compliments and he took her hand into his and began to caress it affectionately. "I'm serious Ethan. Hopefully things will go our way and Zach Slater will be convicted of murder." Ethan became nervous at the mention of Zach and his body tensed up.

He smiled oddly at Kendall and said, "Enough about my father. I'd rather concentrate on us and this moment."

Skye thought to herself as she watched the cabby load her luggage into the trunk of the yellow taxi. To think it was only a few hours ago when she made up her mind to leave Port Charles and return to Pinevalley. She had her reasons but she hoped her decision would not lead to more pain and regrets. She glared up at the clear afternoon sky and watched an airplane fly overhead. Pinevally Airport was almost the same as she remembered: small and uneventful. "Where to Ma'am?" A voice said breaking her chain of thought.

Skye turned to the cab driver and said, "1587 Maple street, please." The man nodded and kindly opened the door for her to get in. The thought of returning to Adam's house brought a nervous feeling into the depths of her stomach but she had to remain strong. She brought her leather coat close to her body and folded the newspaper in her hand. Skye sat down on the uncomfortable taxi chair and shut the open door behind her. She found her mind returning to Port Charles as the scenery changed outside her window. The pain of Luke pushing her away to find his "one true love" was too much for her. He continued to disappear for days and return like nothing changed. And who can forget the Quartermaines, her so-called family? No matter how hard she tried; they never seemed to fully embrace the idea of her being a member of the family. "_Who can blame them_?" Skye thought to herself.

She unfolded the crumpled newspaper and read the wrinkled front page. There in big bold letters, like a dagger into her heart, read: "**Beloved Father and Citizen Found Slain**." She could not believe that Edmund was dead and murdered no less. She remembered all that happened between them and how her feelings for him lingered after all these years. Skye prayed that she could hold herself together and not look for comfort in a bottle of Vodka. Maybe the man she once called father could ease some of her pain. She felt the car come to a stop and she looked out her window and saw the towering Chandler Mansion in front her eyes. Skye paid the cab driver with what little cash she could put together and he left her with her luggage on the front steps of the great stone house. Her nerves were on edge, but she finally built up the courage to ring the doorbell. Not long after the door slowly opened and Winifred's smile met Skye's face. "Oh, Miss Chand...I mean Skye, I didn't know you would be visiting the mansion today. Is Mr. Chandler expecting you?"

"Well actually, Adam doesn't know I'm in Pinevally. I hope that's not a problem and I can stay here?" Skye asked nervously.

"I will have to check with Mr. Chandler but please come inside until he comes home. I'm sure he won't mind you staying here though." Winifred helped Skye bring in her luggage and took her coat. Skye then made her way into the living room. She looked puzzled as she scanned over the insides of the house. It was nothing like she remembered. "I see you noticed the new look. Mr. Chandler had the house redecorated."

" I see. It looks very different from what I remembered. By the way Winifred, do you know when Adam will be coming home? I would like to know how he feels about me staying here before I get settled." Skye said turning to Winifred.

"Well, he seemed to bein a rush when he left. When he is like that it's hard to say when he'll be back."

_"Great, the last thing I need is an angry Adam Chandler_." Skye whispered to herself."

"Pardon me?" Winifred asked looking confused by Skye's whispered comments.

"Oh nothing Winifred. Is there anyone else in the house that can help me?"

"Well your brother... I mean JR, is in the Study with his son. Do you want me to go get him for you?"

"No, I'll go talk to him myself." Winifred nodded and directed Skye towards the Study. Skye's nerves were really on edge now and drink seemed like a very good idea. She has not seen "Junior" in so many years and now he's calling himself JR. On top of that, he now has a son._ "Hopefully he's as sweet as when he was a little boy."_ She thought to herself. She stood outside the open door to the Study alone, fighting with herself to pull it together. She finally came up with the crazy idea to call him, and if he sounded at all angry she would leave the mansion immediately. She dialed the number on cellphone and by some stroke of luck the house phone began to ring. "_I'm surprised the number still works_." She said to herself.

She heard someone pick up the receiver and young man's voice answered, "JR Chandler."

Junior? Junior is that you?" She asked trying to appeal to his good side while giving a hint to whom she was.

But it backfired because JR became angry and began to shout into the phone, "No lady, the name is JR. Do you have a reason for calling here?"

"JR? You can't expect me to call you that, do you?" Once again she tried but it she could feel it wasn't working. She cursed herself for not following her first instinct and leaving the mansion right away.

"Listen, whoever you are, I have no time for games! Who are you and what do you want?" His voice yelled. It was time she used whatever shred of courage she had and face him. She stood in the doorway and what she saw wasn't the little boy from her memories. JR had grown into a strong young man that reminded her so much of Adam.

"Why don't you look up and find out?" She finally said. Skye felt relieved when she saw confusion in JR's eyes and not anger. Maybe this was the good sign she desperately needed.

"You look surprised to see me." Skye said while smiling at him. JR hung up the phone and scanned the woman from head to toe. Her sweater and pants fitted tightly around her body while her red hair fell smoothly to her shoulders. He walked over to her and gave her a smirk.

"Well Skye, what brings you to Pinevalley? Last I heard, you were in Port Charles playing little sweetheart to Daddy Quatermaine." JR said smugly.

"Do I really need a reason to come visit my little brother and nephew?" Skye asked with a sweet tone.

"If you were Hayley, I would buy the whole big sister act. But since I know who I'm talking to, you are gonna have to do better than that. Wait let me guess. The Quatermaines finally got tired of your baggage and kicked you out on your rear end?"

JR could see that Skye was a bit thrown off by his blunt words, but she kept her composure. "Actually JR, its the other way around. I got tired of the Quatermaines' baggage so I decided to come home to Pinevalley."

"What you call home, I call an asylum.I'm seriousSkye, this town is filled with certifiable lunatics."

"You seem to have made a good life for yourself in this town. I mean, you're successful, you have your son and probably a beautiful wife."

"That's where I have to stop you. You see, my ex-wife cannot come anywhere near our son until she undergoes weeks of therapy and passes a psychological evaluation. The fact of the matter is, no doctor intheir right mind would ever declare Babe sane."

"I see and you'll probably make sure of that." Skye said before sitting down in a chair. JR smiled then walked over to thebottles of liquorand filled a small glass with scotch. He tried to hand it to Skye but she would not extend her hand to grab it. After looking at the odd expression on her face, he finally understood the situation. "I forgot. Sorry about that." JR said to her before placing the glass on the desk.

"Do you know when Adam will be coming home?"

"Well, Dad went out looking for my little sister, Colby. But I'm sure you could care less about her." JR said.

"JR don't say that. What makes you think I wouldn't care? She's my sister too." Skye said.

"But she isn't Skye. You can't abandon this family and come back years later pretending to give a damn. Why did you really come back? Are you out of cash and in need of a handout?"

Skye was obviously hurt by JR's assumption but she stood up and answered him, "I did not come for a handout. All I want from you or Adam is a place to stay. Just for a few weeks or until I can get myself settled."

JR walked over to the playpen and took little Adam into his arms. He then turned to Skye and he realized how desperate she looked. "Skye, as far as I'm concerned you can stay here and I'm sure Dad won't mind either. Look, I gotta put this little guy down for his nap. I'll tell Winifred to bring your things to one of theguess rooms."

Skye gave him a small smile and nodded. JR left with Little Adam falling asleep on his shoulder. Skye looked around the room and sighed as she dropped herself on the leather couch. It was then that she realized that becoming a Chandler again would not be as easy as she hoped.


End file.
